Gone But Not Forgotten
by Samantha16
Summary: Jack and Daniel... Dead ?


Gone But not forgotten  
  
Authors Note  
  
This is my first attempt at a fan fic. I'm not very good at writing stories, so I have done this fic in a script style.  
  
The usual disclaimers apply.  
  
Enjoy  
  
  
  
Opening Scene - Gate Room  
  
[General Hammond is in the control room as the Stargate activates]  
  
Technician: Incoming Traveller. It's SG1 Sir.  
  
Hammond: Open the iris  
  
[We pan down to the Stargate. Carter and Teal'c fall through the Stargate. Carter hits the ramp hard and is hurt. Teal'c can barely stand]  
  
Teal'c: Major Carter requires medical attention.  
  
Hammond: [On the PA] Medical teams to the gate room stat !  
  
[We get a close up of Carter. She is unconscious and her face is full of cuts and bruises.]  
  
Hammond: [Walking up the ramp to meet Teal'c] What happened Teal'c? Where is Colonel O'Neill and Dr Jackson?  
  
Teal'c: They are both Dead.  
  
Hammond: Dead? Are you sure?  
  
Teal'c: Indeed I am General Hammond.  
  
  
  
[Fade Out]  
  
Opening Music  
  
[Fade In]  
  
  
  
Scene 1 - Infirmary  
  
[Carter is lying in bed and Dr Frasier is looking at a chart. Teal'c is sitting on a bed next to her. General Hammond enters and stands by Carter's Bed. He turns to Teal'c]  
  
Hammond: How are you doing Teal'c?  
  
Teal'c: I am fine General Hammond  
  
Hammond: [Nods his head he turns to Frasier] How is she doing Doctor?  
  
Frasier: [Looks down at Carter] She will be fine sir. I gave her a sedative to help her sleep. In a couple of days she will be as good as new.  
  
Teal'c: General Hammond I must go back through the gate for O'Neill and Dr Jackson  
  
Hammond: I'm sorry Teal'c, but that's out of the question.  
  
[Hammond goes to leave the infirmary]  
  
Teal'c: Is it true that you do not leave a man behind ?  
  
[Hammond stops and turns round to face Teal'c]  
  
Hammond: Yes Teal'c [pauses] usually.  
  
Teal'c: Then why do you chose to leave Colonel O'Neill and Dr Jackson behind?  
  
Hammond: Teal'c it's just too dangerous for you to go back there. It's just not worth the risk to retrieve their bodies  
  
Teal'c: I am willing to take that risk.  
  
Hammond: I'm not.  
  
[Teal'c stares at Hammond for a while as if to confront him. He backs down]  
  
Teal'c: As you wish General Hammond.  
  
  
  
Scene 2 - Sarcophagus  
  
  
  
[O'Neill is lying in a sarcophagus He wakes up and it takes him a while to work out where he is]  
  
O'Neill: Ah crap.  
  
[He stands up and jumps out of the sarcophagus. He is not wearing any shoes and the floor is cold. He hops from one foot to the other. A door opens at the far end of the room and 3 Jaffa enter]  
  
O'Neill: Hey guys.  
  
Jaffa #1: Kree!  
  
O'Neill: Daniel told me what this means [He puts his hand to his forehead as if he was thinking] wait. wait. I'll get it in a sec. No sorry it's gone.  
  
[The Jaffa is not amused by this and hits O'Neill with his staff across his back. O'Neill falls to the floor]  
  
O'Neill: Ah! That's gonna leave a bruise  
  
Jaffa #1: You will come with me  
  
O'Neill: Yeah I kinda figured that.  
  
[The Jaffa grabs O'Neill by his arm and pulls him up from the ground. A second Jaffa ties his hands.  
  
O'Neill: So guy's were we goin'. ?  
  
[They drag O'Neill out of the room]  
  
  
  
Scene 3 - Infirmary  
  
  
  
[Carter is waking up]  
  
Frasier: Hi  
  
Carter: Hi. erm ?  
  
Frasier: Teal'c brought you back from PX3-677 with quite a nasty bump on your head and you've been out of it for a couple of days.  
  
Crater: The Colonel and Daniel?  
  
Frasier: Everything is fine Sam. You just need to rest.  
  
[Frasier goes over to the phone]  
  
Frasier: She's awake Sir. No Sir nothing. Yes Sir  
  
Carter: How is Teal'c?  
  
Frasier: [smiles at Carter] He's fine. I had to order him out of here twice.  
  
[Teal'c enters]  
  
Teal'c: Major Carter you are awake.  
  
Carter: Seems that way  
  
Frasier: Teal'c can I have a word with you?  
  
[Frasier takes Teal'c aside]  
  
Frasier: General Hammond wants to inform Sam about Daniel and Colonel O'Neill himself.  
  
Teal'c: I understand Doctor Frasier  
  
[Teal'c goes over to Carter's bed]  
  
Teal'c: How are you feeling Major Carter?  
  
Carter: Like I've just gone ten rounds with Tyson. What was that all about?  
  
Teal'c: Doctor Frasier was just reminding me that I should not stay too long as you require your rest. Apparently I have caused anguish to her rectum on several occasions.  
  
[Sam laughs]  
  
Carter: You've been a pain in the Ass Teal'c. [Teal'c tilts his head as if he is taking in this information] So how is the Colonel and Daniel?  
  
[Hammond walks in]  
  
Hammond: Major Carter glad to see you are feeling OK  
  
[Hammond looks at everyone in the room]  
  
Hammond: Dismissed.  
  
[Everyone leaves, leaving Carter and Hammond alone]  
  
Carter: [looking at Hammond] Sir. What's going on?  
  
Hammond: Major. I have to inform you that both Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Daniel Jackson have been killed.  
  
[Sam looks at him in disbelieve.]  
  
Carter: [Shaking her head] No. they can't be.  
  
Hammond: I'm sorry Major.  
  
[Hammond leaves quickly as if he is finding this too much to take. Sam if left on her own. She is looking at nothing in particular]  
  
Carter: [To herself] He can't be.  
  
  
  
Scene 4 - Throne room  
  
  
  
[O'Neill is dragged into a large hall. A man is sitting on a throne. It's Apophis]  
  
Apophis: On your knees! JAFFA KREE!  
  
[A Jaffa walks behind O'Neill and hits on the back of the knee]  
  
O'Neill: Ah. I wish you guys would stop doing that!  
  
[Apophis gets down from his throne and walks over to O'Neill]  
  
Apophis: Colonel O'Neill what were you doing on this planet?  
  
O'Neill: You know looking for some quiet time.  
  
Apophis: Your attempt at humour does not amuse me.  
  
O'Neill: Really? Most people think I'm a funny guy  
  
Apophis: If you will not tell me. [To a Jaffa] KOMAH ATA!  
  
[A Jaffa leaves the room]  
  
Apophis: Then maybe your friend will.  
  
[Daniel is dragged into the room. He has been beaten up pretty badly. He is thrown on the floor next to Jack]  
  
O'Neill: Hey. How you doin'  
  
Daniel: [He has trouble opening his left eye] You know. Not too bad  
  
O'Neill: Carter, Teal'c ?  
  
[Daniel shrugs his shoulders]  
  
Apophis: SILENCE! Once again O'Neill why are you here ?  
  
O'Neill: I told you looking for some peace and quiet.  
  
[Apophis raises his hand which contains a ribbon device. He points it towards Daniel's head. The device kicks in and Daniel screams.]  
  
O'Neill: STOP!!!... NO STOP!!!  
  
[Apophis keeps using the device and Daniel falls to the ground dead]  
  
O'Neill: YOU BASTARD !!!  
  
[He tries to lunge at Apophis but a Jaffa zaps him. He falls to the floor. Apophis laughs]  
  
Apophis: Fools.  
  
[Apophis nods he head in the direction of O'Neill and the Jaffa zaps O'Neill again]  
  
  
  
Scene 5 - SGC  
  
[Carter, Teal'c and General Hammond are in the briefing room]  
  
Teal'c: Colonel O'Neill ordered myself and Doctor Jackson through the Stargate and Major Carter was still firing at the remain Jaffa. Colonel O'Neill was following us when he was shot in the back. Doctor Jackson was also shot when went to his aid. Major Carter was caught in the blast from a cannon.  
  
Carter: [Looking upset] Teal'c why did you help me and not them?  
  
Teal'c: You were alive Major Carter. I could see Doctor Jackson and Colonel O'Neill had been killed.  
  
Hammond: Teal'c do you have any idea what Apophis was doing there?  
  
Teal'c: I believe he was trying to build up an army. He is planning to attack the remaining System Lords.  
  
Hammond: Do the Tok'ra know about this ?  
  
Teal'c: It is unlikely General Hammond.  
  
Carter: We only stumbled on this by accident Sir. I doubt even the Asguard know.  
  
Hammond: Well I suggest we contact both parties and inform them.  
  
Carter: Yes Sir. I'll get right on it.  
  
Hammond: Major when you have done that I would like to see you in my office  
  
Carter: Yes Sir  
  
[Carter exists]  
  
Hammond: Teal'c I think we need to get more information about Apophis' plan. Would you be willing to go back.  
  
Teal'c: I am  
  
Hammond: You must understand that this is a very dangerous assignment Teal'c.  
  
Teal'c: To die in defence of ones world.  
  
Hammond: I want you to come back Teal'c and that's an order  
  
Teal's: Yes General Hammond.  
  
Hammond: You leave tomorrow 0700 hours.  
  
Scene 6 - A Sarcophagus  
  
[Daniel is lying in a sarcophagus. He opens his eyes and sits up quickly]  
  
Daniel: Ah!  
  
[He puts his hands to his head]  
  
Daniel: God that hurt !  
  
[The scene switches to O'Neill in another sarcophagus. He opens his eyes and just lies there]  
  
O'Neill: I am so gonna kick his ass  
  
  
  
Scene 7 - General Hammonds Office  
  
  
  
[Hammond is sitting behind his desk when Carter knocks on his door]  
  
Carter: You wanted to see me Sir?  
  
Hammond: Yes Major, please sit down  
  
[Carter takes a seat]  
  
Hammond: How are you holding up Major?  
  
Carter: I'm fine Sir  
  
Hammond: What I meant was how are you really holding up?  
  
[Carter lowers her eyes to the floor, when she looks up at Hammond she has tears in her eyes]  
  
Carter: I still can't believe that they have gone Sir. I just can't deal with sitting around here doing nothing.  
  
[Hammond nods his head in agreement]  
  
Hammond: Do you think you are up to going on a mission?  
  
Carter: Yes Sir  
  
Hammond: I was counting on you saying that. I want you to go with Teal'c back to PX3-677 and find out as much as you can about that instillation. What are their defences etc.  
  
Carter: Yes Sir.  
  
Hammond: You leave tomorrow.  
  
Carter: Yes Sir. Thank you  
  
Hammond: [Nodding] Oh Major, you father is arriving tonight for the memorial service for Colonel O'Neill and Dr Jackson.  
  
Carter: I didn't know Sir. It will be good to see him.  
  
Hammond: Dismissed  
  
[Carter leaves the room and Hammond sits back down in his chair. He seems to have something on his mind]  
  
  
  
  
  
Scene 8 - Throne Room  
  
  
  
[O'Neill and Daniel are in the hall again with Apophis. O'Neill has been stripped down to the waist and is tied by his hands to a hook from the ceiling. Daniel is kneeling on the floor being guarded by 2 Jaffa]  
  
Apophis: Tell me again O'Neill, what is the gate address for the Tok'ra  
  
O'Neill: I don't know it. Hell I can't even remember my home phone number.  
  
[Apophis walks up to O'Neill and sticks a spike in between his shoulder blades]  
  
O'Neill: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
[Blood can be seen running down O'Neill's back]  
  
Daniel: STOP IT!!!!!! You will kill him.  
  
[Apophis looks at Daniel]  
  
Apophis: That IS the point Dr Jackson. Unless you tell me what it is I wish to know then you two will watch each other die time and time again until I now longer get pleasure from it. Now once again O'Neill what is the address for the Tok'ra ?  
  
Daniel: He doesn't know it.  
  
Apophis: But you do ?  
  
O'Neill: Daniel!  
  
Daniel: Yes. Now stop this.  
  
Apophis: But Dr Jackson I am not bored yet.  
  
[Apophis smiles at Daniel. He moves over to O'Neill and turns him round so they are facing each other]  
  
O'Neill: Do you worst.  
  
Apophis: No. I will save that for later.  
  
[He produces another spike and places it in between O'Neill's eyes]  
  
Apophis: I might not bring you back this time  
  
[He pushes the spike into O'Neill's head. O'Neill screams and then he stops. He body goes limb. Daniel leans closer to the floor and throws up. Apophis laughs]  
  
  
  
Scene 9 - The Gate Room  
  
  
  
[Everyone is wearing their dress uniform and standing by the ramp. Hammond is talking to Frasier. Carter is standing by herself. She is finding things difficult. Jacob approaches her]  
  
Jacob: Hey Sam.  
  
Carter: Hi Dad.  
  
Jacob: How are you doing?  
  
Carter: [smiles] I'm fine [Off Jacob's look] Actually, Dad, this is killing me. I still can't get over the fact that they have gone. I never thought I would miss. them. this much. I just wish he was here. I wish they both were.  
  
Jacob: Oh Sam  
  
[He takes his daughter into his arms. Hammond walks on the ramp]  
  
Hammond: Can I have everyone's attention please. Today were are here to honour two of SGC's bravest men. Colonel Jack O'Neill and Doctor Daniel Jackson. Two weeks ago they gave there lives in the name of exploration. These two men were not only under my command, but they were my friends and I will miss. . . .  
  
[Time moves on to show Carter giving her eulogy]  
  
Carter: Colonel O'Neill was one of the bravest men I have ever known. He taught me so much and pushed me, not because he was a bully, but because he knew I could always go that one step further. He was the true leader. I was honoured to have the opportunity to server with him and proud to have him as a friend.  
  
[Carter moves to the side as Teal'c steps up to read Daniel's eulogy]  
  
Teal'c: Daniel Jackson was a very brave man with a very big heart and an open mind. He spoke out for SG1 on many occasions. I too am proud to have know him and honoured that he was my friend.  
  
[Two flags are folded and handed to both Carter and Teal'c. They in turn walk up to the active Stargate and feed the flags through]  
  
Carter: [almost as a whisper] Rest in peace Jack.  
  
[Carter and Teal'c move away from the Stargate as General Hammond walks on to the ramp]  
  
Hammond: We commit Colonel Jack O'Neill and Doctor Daniel Jackson's spirits to the universe they helped explore. Rest in Peace Gentlemen  
  
[The Stargate deactivates]  
  
  
  
  
  
Scene 10 - Jail Cell  
  
  
  
[O'Neill wakes up on a tiled floor. He looks up and sees Daniel sitting on a bench looking at him]  
  
Daniel: Good your awake  
  
O'Neill: Did he stick a spike through my head?  
  
Daniel: Yeah. yeah I guess so. It was not pretty to watch  
  
O'Neill: Oh really. well it wasn't exactly a party at my end either  
  
[O'Neill gets up off the floor and sits on another bench]  
  
O'Neill: I think we can safely rule out Carter and Teal'c being here.  
  
Daniel: Yeah I guess so. So erm. How are we gonna get out of this?  
  
O'Neill: You mean you don't have a plan? Oh and speaking of plans, what exactly did you think you were doing back there? I hope you didn't give them that damn address.  
  
Daniel: I don't even know it. I just thought he would have stopped.  
  
O'Neill: He wont stop Daniel. He doesn't even want the address.  
  
Daniel: So why.  
  
O'Neill: because he can and he will do until he gets tired of us and then he will kill us. Either that or wait until that box- thingy stops doing it's job.  
  
Daniel: Oh. So. erm. do you think they'll send a rescue team.  
  
O'Neill: I doubt it. Teal'c saw us get shot. So with any luck they'll think were dead.  
  
Daniel: [looking puzzled] How is that lucky?  
  
O'Neill: Do you have any idea how heavily guarded this place is. Any rescue attempt would be suicide.  
  
[O'Neill stand up and walks to the entrance of their prison. He touches a force field]  
  
O'Neill: I'm afraid Danny boy we're on our own.  
  
[Daniel doesn't look happy]  
  
  
  
Scene 11 - Gate Room  
  
  
  
[Carter, Teal'c and a two other Airmen are standing by the ramp]  
  
Technician: Chevron six encoded  
  
[Carter looks at Teal'c]  
  
Carter: Here we go  
  
Technician: Chevron seven encoded  
  
[The Stargate engages. Carter throws a couple of grenades through the Stargate]  
  
Hammond: [On the PA] Good luck Major.  
  
Carter: Thank you Sir  
  
[Carter and co. walk through the Stargate. When the last Airman is through the gate disengages]  
  
  
  
Scene 12 - Stargate  
  
  
  
[Carter and co. emerge from the Stargate. There a few Jaffa dead on the ground. Shots are fired]  
  
Carter: Take cover!!!!  
  
[They start shooting and kill the reaming Jaffa. The hide the Jaffa in the bushes]  
  
Carter: [To an Airman] Roberts you and Wright stay here. If the gate activates take cover. I don't want anyone to know we are here. As soon as you get my signal activate the gate. If we aren't back in eight house then return back to the SGC.  
  
Roberts: Yes Sir  
  
Carter: Teal'c your with me.  
  
[Carter and Teal'c run off towards a forest]  
  
  
  
Scene 13 - Forest  
  
  
  
[Carter and Teal'c are walking down a path. Carter gets a message on her radio]  
  
Roberts: P-9'er this is P-1-9'er do you copy  
  
Carter: P-1-9'er go ahead  
  
Roberts: Sir the gates just activated with six Jaffa coming through. Their heading your way Major.  
  
Carter: Rodger that. Over and out. [To Teal'c] Teal'c we've got company  
  
[They take cover in some bushes. After waiting for a few minutes they can hear the sounds of footsteps. Six Jaffa walk right past them]  
  
Carter: I have a feeling we should follow them  
  
Teal'c: I agree  
  
[Carter and Teal'c follow the Jaffa using the bushes as cover. Eventually they arrive at the edge of a cliff that looks over a valley. The Jaffa start to walk down a path towards the bottom of the valley. When they are out of sight Carter takes a look into the cliff]  
  
Carter: Oh God  
  
[Teal'c follows her and looks over the edge of the cliff also. He raises an eyebrow. In the Valley is a huge fortress. In the middle there is a massive ship being built]  
  
Teal'c: It would appear we are in deep. [looks for the right word to say] shit  
  
Carter: [Looks over at Teal'c with amusement on her face] Ya think.  
  
[Carter and Teal'c start to make their way towards the fortress]  
  
  
  
Scene 13 - Jail Cell  
  
[Daniel is sitting on a bench. O'Neill is pacing]  
  
Daniel: Jack ?  
  
O'Neill: [Stops pacing] Yeah?  
  
Daniel: Do you think you can stop that. It's getting annoying  
  
O'Neill: Sorry, helps me think  
  
Daniel: Guess that's why you don't do it much  
  
O'Neill: Oh that's funny  
  
Daniel: Thought of a way to get us out of here yet ?  
  
O'Neill: Yeah. sort of. well no, but I'm working on it  
  
Daniel: Can't we just rush the guards and take their staffs ?  
  
O'Neill: Yeah right like that's gonna. might. work.  
  
Daniel: [unsure] OK. well why don't I take the guy on the left and you take the guy on the right  
  
[Footsteps can be heard. The Jaffa guards are coming to take them back to Apophis]  
  
O'Neill: Why do I get the guy on the right?  
  
Daniel: It was just a thought. I could take the one on the right if you like  
  
O'Neill: No the guy on the right will be fine  
  
Daniel: Are you sure? You wont change your mind  
  
O'Neill: Well I would prefer the guy on the left  
  
[The guards come round the corner and stop in front of their cell. They are still arguing]  
  
Daniel: Jack which one is it  
  
[The guards lower the Force Shield]  
  
Jaffa: KREE!  
  
O'Neill: The right  
  
Daniel: OK so now you want the guy on the right  
  
[O'Neill and Daniel look like they are about to have a fight]  
  
O'Neill: Yes how many times do I have to say to tell you  
  
Daniel: I get the guy on the left?  
  
[The guard is getting annoyed and walks into the cell]  
  
Jaffa: KREE!  
  
O'Neill: Right!  
  
[O'Neill punches the guard in the face and Daniel grabs his staff. He fires the staff at the remaining guard. They both rush out of the cell and O'Neill picks up the other staff as well as a zat gun]  
  
Daniel: Which way ?  
  
O'Neill: Right  
  
Daniel: Are you sure ?  
  
[O'Neill stares blankly at Daniel]  
  
Daniel: Right  
  
[They take off down a corridor]  
  
  
  
Scene 14 - Fortress  
  
  
  
[Carter and Teal'c are near the fortress. They have hidden in some bushes]  
  
Carter: I've counted 100 maybe 150 Jaffa so far. We need a miracle  
  
Teal'c: I am inclined to agree with you  
  
Carter: [looks at Teal'c] You ready?  
  
Teal'c: Always  
  
[They both run out from their hiding spots firing their guns]  
  
  
  
Scene 15 - Inside the Fortress  
  
  
  
[O'Neill and Daniel are running down a corridor when it starts to shake]  
  
Daniel: [picking himself up off the floor] What was that ?  
  
O'Neill: Earthquake ?  
  
[They hear Jaffa running down the corridor and hide inside a room. When they pass O'Neill looks out]  
  
O'Neill: Come on  
  
[Daniel and O'Neill continue to try and find away out of the fortress. A Jaffa comes round the corner and sees O'Neill and Daniel]  
  
Jaffa: Kree!  
  
O'Neill: Not this time buddy  
  
[He shots the Jaffa with the zat as another one comes round the corner. Daniel and O'Neill continue to shot at them until the Jaffa are killed]  
  
O'Neill: How the hell do you get out of this place  
  
Carter: [From behind them.] This way sir. [She has a huge grin smile on her face]  
  
Daniel: Sam. [points towards upwards] Is this you ?  
  
Carter: The Tok'ra  
  
[One of the Jaffa guards regains consciousness and points his staff weapon at Crater. O'Neill spots him]  
  
O'Neill: Carter hit the deck !  
  
[Carter spins round just as the guards shots her. Carter is hit in the chest and is thrown back landing on the floor. She is dead]  
  
O'Neill: NO!!!!!!  
  
[Daniel runs towards Carter as O'Neill runs towards her firing the staff at the guard. He continues to fire long after the Jaffa has been killed.]  
  
Daniel: JACK!!!  
  
[O'Neill stops firing]  
  
Daniel: I think you got him  
  
[O'Neill walks to where Carter is lying and drops to on his knees next to her. He looks down at her and carefully lifts her head off the floor and holds it in his hands.]  
  
O'Neill: [Whispers] Sam. [He runs on hand down her cheek. He looks up at Daniel] Daniel ?  
  
[Daniel places his hand on O'Neill's shoulder as the fortress starts to shake again]  
  
Daniel: Jack we have to go  
  
[O'Neill acts like he hasn't heard him and continues to look down at Carter]  
  
Daniel: Jack please.  
  
[O'Neill still hasn't heard him]  
  
Teal'c: O'Neill !  
  
[O'Neill looks up at Teal'c and something registers]  
  
O'Neill: The sarcophagus  
  
[O'Neill picks up Carter and starts to walk down a corridor]  
  
Daniel: Jack!?  
  
[Daniel and Teal'c follow him]  
  
Daniel: Jack. Jack stop.  
  
[O'Neill stops and turns round to look at Daniel. He has a 'Don't stop me' look]  
  
Daniel: The. erm. sarcophagus is this way  
  
O'Neill: I knew that.  
  
[They walk off down the corridor as the building starts to shake once more]  
  
  
  
Scene 16 - The Sarcophagus room  
  
  
  
[Daniel runs up to the sarcophagus and starts to press buttons. Once the sarcophagus has opened O'Neill places Carter in side and Daniel press another button as the sarcophagus closes.]  
  
O'Neill: How long does this thing take  
  
Daniel: Erm. about 20 - 30 minutes. Why ?  
  
O'Neill: [Takes a staff off Daniel] I've got someone I need to take care off. Teal'c you wanna help?  
  
[Teal'c bows his head and the both leave]  
  
Daniel: I'll wait here then.  
  
  
  
Scene 17 - Corridor  
  
  
  
[Teal'c and O'Neill are running down a corridor occasionally ducking into door ways and shooting the odd Jaffa. From around a corner comes Apophis flanked by several Jaffa]  
  
O'Neill: There he is.  
  
[Apophis turns into a room. O'Neill and Teal'c follow them and manage to slip into the room before the door closes. They hide behind some containers. Apophis is at a console moving crystals around.]  
  
Apophis: [To the Jaffa] Find Jackson and O'Neill and kill them  
  
[The Jaffa bow and leave the room. Apophis walks into the circle in the middle of the floor and press a button on a device on his wrist. O'Neill and Teal'c step out from their hiding place just as the rings are coming down]  
  
O'Neill: Hey. I don't think so.  
  
[O'Neill and Teal'c fire at Apophis. He staggers back into the path of the rings. They land on him as he lets out a scream there is a flash off light and the rings withdraw. All that is left of Apophis is he wrist and head. O'Neill fires his zat at Apophis three times and his remains disintegrate]  
  
O'Neill: And this time stay dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Scene 18 - The Sarcophagus Room  
  
  
  
[Daniel is nervously pacing up and down waiting for the sarcophagus to open. He hears a noise and the sarcophagus lid starts to move back.  
  
Daniel: About time  
  
[He steps on to a ledge and looks into the sarcophagus. Carter's wound has healed, but she is still unconscious. Daniel leans into the sarcophagus and starts to lift up Carter. He is having a difficult time]  
  
Daniel: You look lighter  
  
[O'Neill comes into the room with Teal'c just in time as Daniel is about to fall backwards. Teal'c takes hold of Carter and puts her over his shoulder]  
  
O'Neill: Hey. [He looks from Daniel to the unconscious Carter] Did it work?  
  
Daniel: She has a pulse, which can only be a good thing right?  
  
O'Neill: I guess.  
  
[The room starts to shake again]  
  
O'Neill: Any of you guys wanna get outta here ?  
  
Daniel: Yeah I'll go with that.  
  
[They all leave the room]  
  
  
  
Scene 19 - SGC  
  
  
  
[General Hammond is standing in his office looking at the Stargate. An alarm sounds. The Stargate starts up as Hammond makes his was to the control room]  
  
Technician: Incoming Traveller. It's the rescue team Sir.  
  
Hammond: Open the iris  
  
[The iris opens the team step through followed by Teal'c with unconscious Carter, O'Neill and Daniel]  
  
O'Neill: Home sweet home.  
  
Teal'c: Major Carter requires medical attention.  
  
Hammond: [On the PA] Medical teams to the gate room stat !  
  
[Hammond leaves the control room and enters the gate room]  
  
Hammond: Good to have you back Colonel, Dr Jackson. I guess it's true what they say about you  
  
O'Neill: That would be 'You can't keep a good man down' Sir?  
  
Hammond: No Colonel You keep turning up like a bad penny  
  
[Hammond chuckles to himself as O'Neill gives Daniel a 'What?' look. Daniel shrugs his shoulders and walks down the ramp]  
  
  
  
Scene 20 - The Infirmary  
  
  
  
[Carter is lying in bed and Dr Frasier is looking at a chart. O'Neill is sitting on a bed next to her. General Hammond enters and stands by Carter's Bed. He turns to Jack]  
  
Hammond: How are you doing Colonel?  
  
O'Neill: I'm doing fine Sir  
  
Hammond: [Nods his head he turns to Frasier] How is she doing Doctor?  
  
Frasier: [Looks down at Carter] She will be fine Sir. In a couple of days she will be as good as new.  
  
Hammond: [Turns to O'Neill. He places a hand on his shoulder] It's good to have you back Jack.  
  
[Hammond leaves and Carter starts to wake up. O'Neill gets down from the bed he was sitting on and stands next to Carter's bed]  
  
O'Neill: Hey  
  
Carter: [smiles a sleepy smile] Hey. Sir.  
  
O'Neill: Remind me to thank you later  
  
[Carter still smiling at him when Daniel and Teal'c enter]  
  
Daniel: [To Carter] Hi there. You OK?  
  
[Carter and O'Neill stare at each other]  
  
Carter: I am now.  
  
[Fade Out]  
  
  
  
The end. 


End file.
